Glam or Somthing Like It
by lil happy kitty
Summary: At the age of 27 Akane finds her myself in fear of being alone. I have been, I mean how could I blame men. When I was at the coffee shop ordering coffee when this handsome tall dark hair man walked in.


Glam or something like it...  
  
Okay so we're all clear. I don't own Ranma ½ so that it. Thank you I hope you like my story.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Every writer has a story that plays out as a dream, a dream between themselves and paper. They are free to write as they wish, place any charter or situation in there story. Don't you wish that we could do that? You're sitting at the bus stop. When the bus pasted you right by, but its okay the tall dark man stops to help you when you fall in love with a happily ever after ending. Only if... Only if I could write my story what would I do? At the age of 27 I find myself in fear of being alone. I have been, I mean how could I blame men. I'm just an ugly tomboy that can kick their ass. This is one of those sob stories you spend your Saturday night watching on the Style channel. The person with little fashion gets a make over and they whole life changes. Nine years ago I moved out of my father's house and moved to Tokyo to find myself and provide to my ex-fiancé that I could take care of myself. It happened last week I wanted to change. I wanted to look like a modle. When I was at the coffee shop ordering coffee for my coe-work and myself. When this handsome tall dark hair man walked in. I grab my coffee looking up and giving him a smile. I walked toward the door. Or I walked right into the door. I'm a big goof. Every day he comes in to get coffee I could even look at him. Today he said Hi to me.  
  
"Akane what are you doing?" The short brown haired women asked from the kitchen. Akane turned to cover her computer screen before she could see. She walked over, "hmm... So this is what? I hope it's not work. After all its not work so I don't want to feel like I'm at work." She said and placed her hand or her hip. "Ami, I need help. After all you're the fashion designer for work." Akane the long black hair women said as she tried to combed her fingers though her hair they got stuck in a tangled mess. Ami looked at her friend that was a mess she was wearing a large t-shirt that said don't talk to me I'll kick your butt or it looked like it said that after the years of use the letter faded. Her small athlete frame was covering the large holed cover sweat pants that didn't help. Her hair was a mess her eyebrow where grown out. The good thing was she didn't have large thick glass. She looked at her hand under her nails was dirt. "Yaha, what is it? Do you have a new work out you want me to try for you column?" Akane Grabeed Ami's hand. "No not this time. See there this guy." Akane said and looked at the ground. "What there a guy? How is he? Where did you meet him?" Ami said jumping up a little. "Well, he doesn't know me! I want him to. So I would like you to make me over. I'm ready to look like a girl. Do as you please to help me. You could write a story about it!" Akane said in hope that her friend would help her. "Of course, I would help you but you have to write the story and tell about this guy friend of yours. We'll start right now. I'm going to have to help you a lot. First lets get rid of your bad clothes." Ami placing her hands on her hip as she said that, she started to turn. "My clothes! I wouldn't have anything to wear!" She said in a joking manner. They walked it to her plain white bedroom with flower print. "Okay, Akane. When was the last time you had a guy in your bedroom? We need to fix this too." Akane looked at her room. There was workout equipment in the corner nothing too much more. She didn't before think that her room was that bad. So thought it didn't matter too much she's never had a guy in her room. Not very many men looked at her. As a teen a lot of boys looked at her. They where always trying to get her on a date. After she moved she didn't find the need to look nice. Her only love called her tomboy every day. She just went and fit the look after she left. Ami pulled things out of the closet. There was only a suit left, a pair of jeans, and to tight fitting shirt that Akane never wore. "That's it" That the only things I get to wear?" Akane explained. "I know it's not a lot, but where going shopping. The good thing is that I have all of this gift cards for being a fashion writer. Plus it's also for a column. So we're set. New clothes, a well do are nail tomorrow, hair! Oh my god, look you only have a pair of running shoes that are falling apart! Okay where getting shoes. Make-up, do you have any make-up?" She looked at Akane. "Not really." She said a flopped on her bed. "Okay I have a lot from the magazine. Lets go watch a movie and I'll do your eyebrows. There should be two." "Haha that's funny!" Akane got up and plopped herself on the sofa. She turned on the TV as Ami pulled up her twisters from her purse. She turned on an old fighting move with Jackie Chan. Ami plucked one hair. "Oww... what the hell that hurts." Akane yelled "Come on. You love pain." Ami said. An hour latter with a teary-eyed Akane, Ami was done. "So I asked you to spend the night so you could injure my forehead?" Akane asked as she rubbed her forehead.  
"Hey pay backs great. It's for all those sit-ups. Well I want to go to bed so you have to leave my bed!" Ami said and flopped down on the sofa. Akane got up.  
"Thank you Ami. Sleep well you know where the covers are." Akane walked to her room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Thank you, I hope you like it! 


End file.
